


Golden Days

by Spinning_In_Infinity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Clit Play, Dom/sub relationship, F/M, Power Struggle, kylo has a slight humiliation kink, maybe a golden bird-bath, no fluid consumption here, not technically golden showers, pee denial, pee play, peegasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinning_In_Infinity/pseuds/Spinning_In_Infinity
Summary: Modern!AU. Ben is Rey's boss in both the office and the bedroom, and has a special kind of punishment in store for her when she dares disobey one of his orders. . .





	Golden Days

For what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon, Rey Walker shifted in her seat. There was just one hour left until her shift ended, but she knew it was going to drag on as much as the rest of that day. Time seemed to slow when there was a plug inserted in her ass.

  At first, it had felt amazing – a dirty little secret that nobody in the office could guess, and the gentle stretching of her muscles sent pleasure washing over her like a dopamine blanket – but the novelty had started to wear off some two hours ago. Her body, surprised and intrigued by its new guest, had indulged its presence for the first half of the day, but it had clearly now outstayed its welcome. She could feel her hole unconsciously clenching around the plug’s stem, no longer drawing it in but instead trying to expel it from where it didn’t belong.     

  She glanced in the direction of the manager’s office. The blind was drawn aside, and she could make out the profile of Ben Solo sitting at his desk, attention focused on his screen. If she was quiet, maybe she could sneak away for a moment’s reprieve. Setting her calls to mute, she rose to her feet and strolled casually towards the ladies’ restroom, not turning to see if her boss was looking lest he interpret her caution as guilt.

  Once inside one of the stalls, she hoisted her skirt up about her waist and slipped down her white lace panties. They were silk, expensive – not the sort she usually wore, but her Master had insisted – matching the bra under her shirt. He never liked her to wear red – “A whore’s colour.” – but he liked to see her in white, baby pink, or powder blue.

  She reached down and slipped a hand between her thighs, her fingertips brushing the lip of the plug’s rim. Slowly, she eased the silicone toy out of her hole, ignoring the protesting twinge of the tight skin keeping it inside. Her whole body seemed to sigh with relief, her ass fluttering as it hurried to regain its original tension. She knew she couldn’t keep it out – her Master would want to see it still in place when she arrived at his house – but she allowed herself five full minutes of respite before pushing it back inside. She stood up and rearranged her clothes before leaving the cubicle and going to wash her hands. Her cheeks were warm and rosy, flushed from the fullness she felt down there and the pleasure of nobody else being aware of it. Even Finn, her best friend in the office, hadn’t been able to pick up that anything was different as they chatted by the coffee machine. The only person who was ever able to tell when she was hiding something was—

  “Miss Walker.”

  She winced at the deadpan tone in Ben’s voice as she emerged from the bathroom. He was leaning against the frame of his office door, arms folded, one eyebrow raised – a sure-fire sign that he was Not Happy.

  “Yes, Mr. Solo?”

  “A word, if you please?”

  Feeling like a prisoner stepping up to the chopping block, Rey crossed the room, avoiding the stares of her co-workers, and wincing as he slammed the door shut behind her. She watched helplessly as he flipped a switch on the wall, transforming the high-tech windows into a two-way mirror, obscuring the view of those outside.

  She stood straight as a tin soldier, not daring to look the tall, imposing man in the face as he sat back down at his desk. Not that she needed to see him to know his thoughts – she’d stared enough to know his expressions by rote. It seemed the same was true in reverse.

  A large hand came into her line of sight, one long forefinger beckoning for her to step closer. Eyes still down, she approached his shiny black shoes and waited for her sentence to be decided.

  “I thought I made myself clear this morning,” Ben said.

  “Sir?” Best to feign ignorance for as long as was possible.

  “What exactly did I say?”

  “Black coffee no sugar, please, Rey?”

  “Your insolence is not cute,” his voice had dropped to a dangerous level. “Look at me.”

  She lifted her gaze. Though not classically handsome, the sculpted features of Ben Solo held her more captivated than any Hollywood movie star. A long, oval face; proud, aquiline nose; generous lips, and deep-set brown eyes that were all too easy to lose herself in. She didn’t move as he reached round her hip and pressed at the spot in the centre of her ass, his fingers nudging the plug, making her flinch.

  “What did I say this morning, Rey?”

  She took a deep breath. “That I wasn’t to take it out,” she said.

  “Are you sure?”

  “Yes, sir.”

  “So why did you just disobey me?”

  She twisted her hands behind her back, her fingers brushing his, so small in comparison. “I just needed a second’s break. I’m sorry.”

  Applying both his hands to the backs of her bare thighs, he slid them slowly up under her skirt, past the wisps of lace, and gently cradled her ass in his palms. His pinkie fingers pushed against the plug, making her squirm, as he parted and massaged her cheeks. Rey knew the door wasn’t locked – that any moment someone might walk in and see her being fondled by her boss.

  She kept still as Ben leaned forward, ducking his dark curls under the loose hem of her skirt and pressing his nose into the front of her panties. She could feel him inhaling her scent, his tongue flicking out to taste the silk, damp with arousal. Her skin felt cold when he pulled away, sitting back in his desk chair like there’d been no interruption to her scolding.

  “There’ll have to be punishment,” he warned.

  She nodded, wondering if it would be his belt or riding crop that would stripe her ass that night. “Yes, sir.”

  “You can go,” he said, swivelling his chair back round to face his computer. “Oh, and Rey?”

  She looked back, hand resting on the doorknob. The bastard had that damn smirk she loved to hate playing across his lips.

  “Take it out again and tomorrow it’ll be a vibrator.”

****

 

Rey breathed a sigh of relief as Ben pulled the plug from her hole and dropped it in the bowl of warm water and disinfectant by the side of the bed. He was always fastidious about the cleanliness of the toys he bought for her, especially anything that went in her ass. She allowed him to slip two thick fingertips into the loosened ring of muscle for a moment, closing her eyes and moaning at the sensation of movement. Any minute now he would turn her over onto her stomach, drag her across his lap, and administer the punishing blows she’d earned for her defiance of his instruction.

  But he didn’t.

  He didn’t say a word as he watched her change into the more casual clothes she’d brought from home, and she was left to simply follow him through to the sitting room. He gave her a glass of expensive wine and watched attentively as she sipped it down before pouring her another. His silence was a little disconcerting – somewhat intimidating, even on what they called a slave day.

  Over the past few months of their relationship, the dynamic between the two of them seemed to have split into two halves, depending on what sort of mood Ben was in that day; Slave days, where she was his to command in whatever he wanted her to do – cooking, cleaning (always in the skimpiest of outfits or otherwise stark naked), and any other desire that sprung to his ever-active imagination, and girlfriend days, when they simply hung out together, watching movies, playing video games, going out to dinner or else ordering greasy takeout and eating it off Ben’s $50 plates. Then they would fall into bed and make love for as long as their vigour could last, finally falling asleep in each other’s arms, words of devotion on their lips. While Rey would argue she enjoyed girlfriend days more, there was some deep, primal part of her that found pleasure in the days where she was expected to obey him as her Master, despite her natural disposition to challenge any man who tried to assert authority over her. Submission didn’t always come easily, which she suspected made the challenge all the more satisfying for Ben.

  She could tell by the straight-backed way he was sitting that he was still very much in his Master persona, so she didn’t move to cuddle up against him as she would have done on girlfriend days, when he was just her Ben. Instead, she sat with her legs folded neatly beneath her, eyes fixed on the television screen –some astronomy documentary – and awaiting his next command. Her second glass of wine slipped through her system quickly, and she began to fidget. Bathroom breaks were the one thing she was not required to ask permission for on days such as this, so she untucked her legs and moved to stand; stopping in surprise when she felt Ben’s fingers cuff around her ankle.

  “Where do you think you’re going?”

  “Bathroom.”

  He narrowed his eyes and a rather cruel smile quirked at the corner of his mouth. “I don’t think you are.”

  Okay, this was new. Rey sat back down on the couch and tried to ignore the tension simpering in her lower belly. “Sir—”

  “I said you’d have to be punished,” he cut across her. “What’s the good of a slave who won’t do as her Master says? You need to be shown how to behave properly.”

  He was deep in the zone this time. Rey folded her legs and tried not to think of water; it was fine, she could hold it for a little longer, so long as she didn’t move too much. Ben sidled closer, draping one arm across the cushion behind her, the other sliding down between her thighs to rub at the crotch of her jeans. She wriggled uncomfortably; the added pressure exacerbating the need to relieve herself.

  “Come on,” he said. “We’re going for a drive.”

  “What?” she blinked, dropping the slave persona for a moment.

  He smirked. “I need something.”

  “Okay. Can I please—”

  “No.”

  “But—”

  His eyebrows lowered. “Are you arguing with me?”

  She rose to her feet, her bladder protesting at the simple movement. Ben disappeared into the kitchen, and as she was putting her shoes on she heard him running the tap, re-emerging with a large glass filled almost to the brim.

  “Drink it.”

  She gazed imploringly into his eyes, but when he was acting as her Master, there was little she could do to dissuade him from any whim. She took the glass and sipped.

  “All of it,” he said.

  She tried to swallow as quickly as possible, humming in surprise as Ben tilted the glass higher with his finger, her throat working harder to accommodate the sudden rush of fluid. She gulped the last mouthful and gasped, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and glaring at him.

  “Good girl.”

  Despite her annoyance, she felt that familiar rush of pleasure she experienced whenever he praised her.

  She thought it would be easier to control the urge to pee once she was sat in his car, but as soon as the engine started, she realised that had been a stupid idea. The vibration of the seat beneath her only made it worse, and she knew from the satisfied grin on Ben’s face that he knew it. Rat bastard.

  They didn’t stop at the convenience store they usually shopped at, driving an extra couple miles to the superstore she knew Ben disliked, but was clearly willing to visit just to make her torment that much more prolonged. She could have sworn there was a spring in his step as they crossed the parking lot; she couldn’t remember having seen him this . . . _buoyant_ before. The moment they walked in the door, he grabbed a can of soda, popped the pin and handed it to her.

  “You haven’t even _paid_ for it,” she hissed.

  He shrugged. “We’ll scan it at the end. Drink up.”

  Feeling she would rather like to punch him in his smug face, Rey sipped the soda and followed her Master (read: “torturer”) towards the produce section. As he made a show of examining a tray of anaemic-looking chard leaves, she caught sight of the ladies’ restroom not five metres from where they stood. The store was busy, so it would be entirely possible for her to make a dash for it; she doubted the battalion of women surrounding the vegetables would allow a thirty-year-old man to follow a young girl into the bathroom. But she knew that, once they got home, he’d make his displeasure very clear. His favourite method of punishment – even more than the strap of his belt or the flat of his palm on her ass – was to lick, suck and bite her in all her erogenous zones until she was wound tighter than a spring, ready to come at the next touch, and then leave her there, tied to the bed, as her orgasm faded faster than she could hold onto it. She couldn’t handle that tonight. Above all else, Rey Walker was stubborn, and there was no way this bastard was getting the best of her. She waited until his eyes turned back to her, then took a long swig of soda.

  They strolled casually through the aisles, even those she knew Ben would have no interest in. She watched with increasing fury as he examined a large bag of puppy chow (the guy hated animals and would never even own a _hamster_ , let alone a dog), while she slowly began to crush the now-empty can between her fingers. She was beginning to feel paranoid that everyone around them could see her thighs clenching together as she walked, the pressure in her abdomen feeling stronger with every step.

  “How’re you feeling?” Ben asked, putting back a carton of powdered baby formula.

  “Fine.”

  He raised an eyebrow. Rey grit her teeth and added, “ _Sir_.”

  He placed on large hand over the lower half of her stomach and massaged it gently. Caught between the urge to smack his fingers away and her desire to obey, she settled for staring up at him with the desperate urgency she usually reserved for when she was begging him to make her come. He chuckled darkly and quickly slipped his fingers below the waistline of her sweatpants, slicking one long finger into her pussy and pulling it out before she could even check nobody was watching. She watched helplessly as he pushed the wet digit between his lips and sucked it clean, and felt the moistness between her lower lips increase.

  It didn’t escape her notice that he selected the till with the longest line for the item he’d eventually chosen – a single fucking apple – and by the time they were heading back to the car, her stomach was starting to ache from the combined pressure of her full bladder and the tension from holding it. When driving, Ben usually saw the speed limit as guidelines rather than law, but tonight he stuck to it religiously, sometimes even dropping below, until Rey was almost sobbing.

  “Something wrong?” he asked, as casually as though he were commenting on the weather.

  Rey knew that all she had to do was say the safe word, and the game would be over. He would pull over into a gas station – she’d even accept the nearest hedge – and let her run like hell to the restroom. But Rey was a sore loser, and where would the fun be in throwing in the towel now?

  “Nothing,” she said, aware that her knees were jiggling so much her feet were tapping out a rhythm on the passenger-side floor.

  He reached down into the side-pocket of his door and pulled out a bottle of water, dropping it in Rey’s lap. She almost threw it right back at his head. As violently as though she were pulling the head off a chicken, she twisted the cap and necked the bottle, swallowing every drop, before passing it back to Ben. He stared at the empty bottle.

  “I was going to ask you to open it for me,” he said, having the nerve to sound petulant. “I was thirsty.”

  There was silence in the car for the remainder of the journey, save for the tat-tat-tat of Rey’s vibrating. Ben reached over and placed a hand on her knee.

  “You’ll make it worse,” he said, a hint of his usual boyfriend tone seeping into the words. “Just try to relax.”

  “If I relax, _sir_ ,” she tried not to spit the word out, “I’m going to pee myself, though I’m starting to think that’s what you want.”

  He chuckled and pulled into the driveway, cutting the engine. Rey took a moment to gather herself – she had a sneaking suspicion that the moment she stood upright would be the moment the floodgates crashed open.

  “When we get inside,” Ben said, his voice low and steady – the voice of Rey’s Master, “I want you to strip down to your underwear and lie on the bed. Understand?”

  Rey nodded. Her knees were shaking as she followed him into the house, all her focus tuned in on keeping her muscles clenched. She had never fully appreciated the freedom of being able to relieve herself whenever she wanted, not to have to endure this kind of torture, but she vowed from this day forward she would remember, especially when she thought about flouting one of her Master’s orders. Which, she reminded herself, was the point of all this. As she began to remove her clothes, she became aware of the involuntary whimpers escaping her lips, brought to a pitch as she felt Ben’s arms snake round her from behind, fingers probing at her sensitive stomach. She crawled onto the bed and lay flat on her back, fists clenched, trying to zone in on the biting pain of her fingernails more than the agonising ache.

  “I’m going to touch you, Rey,” Ben said in the tone one might use when dealing with a flighty animal, “and I want you to stay still. You’re not to make a mess.”

  She felt his large hand trail down her stomach towards the elastic of her panties, fingertips weaving through the curly hair and coming to rest at the entrance to her cunt. She closed her eyes as he gently rubbed the moist flesh, her whole lower body screaming for mercy. She wasn’t even completely sure where her urethra _was_ – she was more than familiar with the other two holes, but had never given much thought to the third – but Ben was clearly well-versed in the female anatomy, the pad of his forefinger probing the tiny entrance with almost surgical precision. She whimpered and clapped both hands over her mouth.

  “Shh, little one,” Ben pushed her fingers aside with his other hand, slipping his index and middle fingers over her bottom lip and onto her tongue. She sucked obediently, fighting every instinct not to bite down, to express just a fraction of the displeasure she felt at the torment he was putting her through. Then Ben dipped his head and flicked her clit with his tongue, and all rational thought was expelled. She moaned and whined as he lapped at her, keeping her body rigid but unable to stop her head thrashing from side to side. The combined stimulation of pain and exquisite pleasure was too much for her to handle, her stomach was burning, and she could feel her control beginning to crumble.

  “F-falcon, falcon!” she gasped.

  Ben withdrew both his finger and tongue from her and scooped her up into his arms. He carried her through to the bathroom and deposited her in the bathtub.

  “What the hell—?” She moved to pull herself out.

  “Wait,” he placed a hand on her stomach, holding her still. “Now.”

  “Ben, what—?”

  “Do it now. Right here.”

  She was still wearing her panties; the silk would be ruined. This was unlike anything he’d ever asked her to do before, did he really want her to. . .? As warm fluid began to trickle down her thighs, she went to cover her flushing face with her hands, but Ben grabbed her wrists, his eyes burning fiercely into hers. The lace was soon soaked – _fuck_ there was so _much_ – but all Ben did was stare at the dark patch spreading across the fabric. Rey didn’t even try to bite back the moans of ecstasy as she slowly emptied; she never knew that any release outside of an orgasm could feel so amazing. She swore she could feel all three of her holes clenching as relief flooded her entire body, a rush of bliss the like of which she’d never experienced coursing through her.

  When it was finally over, she allowed Ben to help her to her feet. Her thighs and legs were damp and sticky, her knees still shaking a little.           

  “I hate you,” she spat at Ben

  He grinned, his own face a little flushed. “That’s no way to speak to your boyfriend.”

  “Oh, so you’re my boyfriend now? Good – then I can tell you you’re the worst, most smug, infuriating son of a bitch in the whole fucking galaxy!”

  His eyes widened and she could see him struggling to hold back a laugh. “My, my,” he said. “What a temper you have, Miss Walker.” He pushed the hair away from her forehead, planting a soft kiss there. “I just hope you learned your lesson. I would hate for this punishment to be repeated.”

  Rey eyed the suspicious bulge in the front of his jeans and gave a sardonic snort. “Yeah, I bet you would.”

  He shrugged ruefully and, despite herself, she smiled. He was such a freak.

  But he was her freak.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A topic I never thought I'd explore in fanfic, but which was surprisingly easy to write. Also not what I imagined would be the choice for my first published Reylo fic. Lord have mercy on me!
> 
> Please please PLEASE leave a comment if you liked this - your thoughts mean the world!


End file.
